


Will you marry me?

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: The realization that he wanted to marry his boyfriend hit him like a train. He never thought of marriage before, ever. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Atsumu, had known for a long time, but to marry him never. And yet here he was.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I wrote this at midnight so the grammar probably isn't the best but I hope you will like it anyway

Sakusa thought a lot about this. For the past 6 months it nearly all he thought about. He wanted to marry Atsumu. He was the first surprised by it but once he realized that he hadn’t stopped thinking about how to ask Atsumu. Or even if he should ask him in the first place.

The realization that he wanted to marry his boyfriend hit him like a train. He never thought of marriage before, ever. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Atsumu, had known for a long time, but to marry him never. And yet here he was.

6 months ago, Kiyoomi was held back by their coach at the end of training to talk about his spikes which could use some improvement. Sadly, it took them so long that the rest of the team had the time to shower before him and therefore there were germs everywhere. That was why he always showered first. So, he was not in a good mood when he entered the locker room, dreading the moment when he would have to shower in a filthy place. It was until he saw that his boyfriend not only stayed behind to wait for him but was cleaning one of the showers for him. Atsumu turned to him with a smile.

“Omi-Omi! Took you long enough. You’re lucky I just finished cleaning this shower, so hurry, I’m hungry. Should we go to Samu tonight?”

I’m going to marry this man.

That was the first thing that crossed his mind. He was going to marry this man, who cleaned a shower just for him. Because he knew how much he hated germs. He loved him so much. He leaned down and softly kissed him, lightly scratching the back of Atsumu’s neck, he knew he loved it when he did that. When he pulled back his boyfriend gasped dramatically.

“A kiss? From you when you’re sweaty? Is this my birthday? Aww, Omi could it be that you love me?”

“I do. I love you Atsumu.”

He would never get tired of saying it. Especially because of Atsumu’s reaction. The smug player became red and stuttered that he loved him too and that he should hurry to get ready.

In the shower, Kiyoomi thought about the thought he had earlier. Did he really want to marry Atsumu? The answer came as evidence. Yes, he did. How did he miss it all this time? The more he thought about it the more he found reasons to marry this smug loudmouth idiot, this affectionate sappy man, this talented volleyball player. 

It was exciting to imagine marrying Atsumu but also scary. Mostly scary. Because before getting married he had to ask and that was not easy. What if Atsumu said no? Of course, he wouldn’t say no, he loved him. Besides they had been together for 4 years now, they were out to the public. Why would he refuse? But what if he simply did not want to get married to Kiyoomi? Sakusa spent many sleepless nights thinking about it.

Eventually, he decided that he should try. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to do it, to propose. But he had so much to plan it was overwhelming.

The first person he went to was Osamu. Who else than Atsumu’s twin to give him advice? It was rare that he went to see Osamu alone, without Atsumu so Osamu immediately knew something was up. Sakusa was never the type to beat around the bush so he bluntly said it.

“I want to marry your brother.”

Osamu’s eyes widen and he stayed silent for a few seconds. He then shrugged it off, his seemingly bored expression back on his face.

“Okay. Nice. Do you want my permission or something? Because it’s useless.”

“No, I want advice on how to do it.”

Osamu thought about it for a moment, leaving a tense silence between them. Eventually, he declared that Atsumu loved him enough that he would say yes even if Sakusa proposed next to a dumpster. Kiyoomi assured him that he would never do it. But he was relieved nonetheless, if the person who knew Atsumu best thought that he was going to say yes then it was a very good sign.

After that he watched a lot of proposal videos on YouTube, he hid it of course. Nothing he saw suited him. Most of those proposals took place in public, in a crowded place. Sakusa would never do that. First, because he hated crowds but also because he wanted it to be a private, intimate thing.

So, he went to his married teammates to ask for advice. He had to be careful so Atsumu wouldn’t hear them talk about weddings, but sadly his boyfriend was very curious to know who they were whispering about. They all panicked a little and said that they were talking about blocks, things like that. Atsumu didn’t seem to be convinced but went away anyway. As soon as he was far away enough Bokuto exclaimed.

“You’re going to propose?? That’s amazing! Marriage is so great you’ll see! My husband and I have so much fun together, like when we weren’t married but even better because now Akaashi is my husband!”

Meian and Barnes nodded in agreement and added some anecdotes about their respective wives. Sakusa wondered if Atsumu would talk about him like that if they were married. If he would be like Bokuto and mention his husband three times in a sentence. He could barely repress a smile at the thought of Atsumu calling him his husband. Both proposed in a fancy restaurant, but Sakusa wasn’t fond of this idea. It was Akaashi who proposed, in their living room after a nice evening, explained Bokuto. He preferred this option. A nice evening, just the two of them in their apartment. That sounded nice. Bokuto suddenly stopped cooing about his husband and became very serious.

“But you know, you just have to find a place both of you like, somewhere you feel comfortable. For Akaashi it was our apartment and if it were me I would probably have chosen the gym because that’s where I feel the best. Or maybe I would have chosen somewhere important for both of us. Like under the sakura we first kissed! It would have been sooo romantic. Now I want to propose to him under the sakura!”

Surprisingly it was Bokuto who gave the best advice. But now that he thought about it, it wasn’t that surprising. Their number 12 was very smart when it came to people, how they worked. He thanked them all and suggested they went back to training. Immediately Atsumu was by his side and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Omi-kun, what were you talking about? It seemed important.”

“It wasn’t that important, don’t worry.”

He knew that it would only make him worry more so he scratched the back of Astumu’s head with a small smile to make him understand that it was nothing big. Except it was. It was huge even. But he wanted to keep it a surprise. And not at all because he was afraid that he might get rejected. 

After thinking about Bokuto’s advice, he wondered if he should propose in the gym. They could stay behind to practice and then Kiyoomi would propose. Volleyball was what brought them together in the first place, and it was their passion, so it made sense. Even though they would be sweaty and that was disgusting, he didn’t mind. Yes, to propose in the gym seemed nice. It was somewhere where it felt at ease, they would be alone, and it was something important for them. 

Choosing the right ring was overwhelming. There was so much choice, he didn’t know which one to buy. The seller helped him the best she could, but it was never perfect, and Sakusa wanted the perfect ring. He wanted something simple but stylish, something that Atsumu could wear during games if he wanted to, so a flat ring. It took him hours, but he finally settled on a black flat ring with a small platinum line on it. It would be perfect. Atsumu found it difficult to believe that Kiyoomi went to the mall alone for hours and only came back with one bag. 

“What are you hiding Omi?”

Kiyoomi immediately became nervous. He did not want to worry his boyfriend, but he did not want to ruin the surprise yet. He didn’t even finish to plan how he would do the damn thing. He sat next to Atsumu on the couch and smiled at him in a, he hoped, reassuring way.

“I’m not hiding anything; I just didn’t find much today.”

He hated lying to him, but it was only half a lie, he really didn’t find many things today. Atsumu pouted and moved closer to him, putting his forehead against his shoulder. Sakusa put an arm around him and caressed his side. He could feel that his boyfriend was not entirely convinced but he said nothing. Luckily there was a game of volleyball on the TV this evening and one of the team playing they might play against, and they got too invested about it to talk more. That night he held Atsumu extra tight. He didn’t want him to think that he might be keeping something bad from him.

And eventually it was time. It was a Wednesday evening; training had just finished. It had been a good training; nothing went wrong and Kiyoomi despite not believing in signs decided to take it as a good sign. He then did something very unusual for him, he didn’t go to the locker first. Instead he turned to Atsumu, his fingers playing nervously with the bottom of his shirt. 

“Atsumu? Do you mind staying behind to toss for me? I want to practise my spikes.”

“Of course! Hey Bokuto, wanna train with us?”

Sakusa stared at Bokuto, slightly shaking his head. Bokuto could not stay, despite staying behind nearly every time, not today out of all days. Thank goodness he understood the meaning of the deadly glare and said that he would love to, but he had a husband to come home to. 

So now it was only Kiyoomi, Atsumu and that little box hidden under his towel and sweater.

They kept training to spike, trying new attacks for a long time. Sometimes Sakusa got scolded by Atsumu for not being as focused as he usually was. But who could blame him? He was about to propose to his boyfriend. After a while they finally decided to take a break, both exhausted. Sakusa carefully grabbed his towel so it wouldn’t reveal what was underneath and wiped his sweat off, his eyes not leaving the small piece of black coming from under his sweater. Beside him Atsumu was drinking loudly, out of breath. At some point he turned around to grab his towel and wipe his hands. That was it, that was now or never. Sakusa quickly grabbed the little black box, while his boyfriend was still turning his back at him.

“That was a good one wasn’t it, Omi-Omi? The last two spikes were really good, we definitively have something there. Oi, are you listening to me?”

Annoyed by the lack of answer Atsumu turned around but whatever he was about to say died in his throat. In front of him Kiyoomi was down on one knee, holding a little box with a ring in it. His eyes and mouth went wide. 

“Miya Atsumu, you are the most amazing man I know, you are always patient with me. You are one of the best volleyball partners I have ever had, and I want to play with you forever. I love you Atsumu, will you marry me?”

Sakusa’s brows were frowned and he was chewing on his lower lip. It didn’t sound too cheesy, didn’t it? Atsumu was the sappy one, not him, he didn’t know how to do these things. He tried to not be too blunt for once. His speech wasn’t perfect anyway. He spoke a bit too fast and stuttered once or twice. He looked up to see his boyfriend Atsumu’s reaction, and panicked. Atsumu was still silent, as if he froze, which only added to Kiyoomi’s stress. He was about to get up when his boyfriend suddenly woke up and yelled a “yes” which echoed in the silent gym. 

Kiyoomi finally relaxed and smiled before getting up, Atsumu was smiling so brightly it nearly blinded him.

“Yes! Yes, I will! Oh my God! I love you so much Omi! I’m about to get really affectionate with you, is that okay?”

It was one of the things Kiyoomi loved the most. Even after 4 years of relationship he still made sure that he was comfortable with him touching him. He nodded and opened his arms to welcome his boyfriend. No, fiancé now. Atsumu was his fiancé and that felt incredible.

Said fiancé kissed him softly first then with more passion, before kissing his entire face, making Sakusa laugh. 

“We should go to a restaurant to celebrate! Do you have any idea of where we could go?”

Atsumu had this smile, this typical smile and voice tone. Whenever he used that tone and smile it meant that he wanted Sakusa to ask him a very specific question, so he could give a very specific answer. With a sigh Kiyoomi accepted his fate. He was so happy that Atsumu said yes that he would do anything he asked him. Not that he was going to say it out loud.

“No, I don’t know. There is just too much choice.”

“Well worry not my love! For I know the best onigiri shop in whole Japan!”

Kiyoomi wanted to point out that it wasn’t a restaurant or that they would always go to Osamu’s shop anyway but he didn’t. It would have been useless and Atsumu looked so happy and excited to tell his brother about their engagement. He followed him in the locker with a smile, he couldn’t wait to see Atsumu tell his brother and their team mates that he was now his fiancé. He would have to call his own family and Komori, but it could wait. For now, he was perfectly happy with watching the man he loved rambling about how much he loved him. Kiyoomi smiled and kissed Atsumu’s cheek before taking his hand and holding it tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
